


Seven Minutes In Heaven, Kind Of

by broikawa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (frank is only implied im sorry bby i love u), M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, also will is Supportive™, it's midnight and my eyes are tired take this, percy u little shit, will and nico are Soft™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: a classic dare proposed at your average teenage get together with a rather... unexpected outcome.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven, Kind Of

**Author's Note:**

> have some Soft Solangelo™ because that's the only way i can write them

The scene was just like every cliché teenage high school movie; a group of friends, a closet, and a game of truth or dare. But of course, with the group of teens all being descendants of Greek gods, nothing ever stayed cliché.

The ten of them were gathered in a circle in the Zeus cabin; half empty chip bags and cans of soda surrounding them, and pop music softly playing in the background. They always did something like this when the kids from Camp Jupiter came to visit. They all enjoyed it, and found it was a good way to catch up from everything they had missed. This time, the main activity was truth or dare. There were some people (Leo) who picked nothing but dare, and others (Hazel) who only picked truth, but that was okay, because everyone still had fun.

It was Percy's turn, who was just (unsuccessfully) dared to chug a one litre bottle of Pepsi in two minutes (thanks Annabeth), and he looked over to Nico. He was sat between Reyna and Will, half interested in the game, and half interested at the little bits of skin peeling away from around his nails.

"Nico," Percy said with a smirk, gaining the attention of the younger boy, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh," he said, looking up, "dare, I guess?"

Percy rubbed his hands together mischievously, like he had already thought of the perfect dare rounds ago. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with..." He scanned the circle.

Not Will, not Will, not Will, Nico wished silently. He didn't hate Will or anything; it was quite the opposite actually. The two had been dating for a while now, and the only three people they had told were Hazel, Reyna, and Piper. He was in no way ready to tell everyone else, even if he did trust them with his life. Well, Leo was questionable, but you get the idea.

Nico's prayers, however, had failed when Percy said, "Will." Percy had totally suspected that at least one of the two liked each other, and well, he wasn't exactly wrong.

Will looked over at Nico, trying not to beam with delight. Nico simply grimaced, saying, "I hate you," to Percy quietly. The two stood up and walked to the already-opened closet, moving clothes out of the way so they could step inside.

"I swear to the gods Solace, if you make a single "back in the closet" joke I will punch you," Nico said, only half-kidding.

"You know me too well," Will replied, trying to close the door. Someone must've stood up, because they closed the door fully.

The person was revealed as Piper, who said, "Timer starts now, don't have too much fun."

"Shut up," Nico told her sarcastically, as the two heard her footsteps walk back to the circle.

Both Nico and Will were quiet for a moment, before the blond asked, "So, come here often?"

"I hate you," Nico said, forcing himself not to smile. He stepped a bit closer towards his boyfriend, who was already in the process of taking hold of his hands.

"You didn't answer the question," Will teased, a smile on his face as bright as the sun.

"No, Will, I don't often find myself inside Jason's closet," he replied, "and I also don't usually find myself in small, dark places with my boyfriend."

Will sucked in a breath. "You said it," he told Nico excitedly.

"What? Boyfriend?" Nico asked, wondering how he could use this to his advantage. Will was a sucker for nicknames, especially when they came from Nico, and especially if they were terms of endearment.

"Mhm," he said, nodding, attempting to hold back his smile. He brought Nico's hands closer to his lips, placing small kisses on his knuckles.

"William, I've said it, like, a million times before."

"I know that," Will told him, "But you're cute when you say it."

"Could you," Nico said, "keep it down? Please?"

"Still not ready to tell them?" Will asked him quietly, and Nico nodded. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"I know, but" Nico said, stopping to think, "I just... I don't know."

"That's okay," Will reassured him. "Relationships are big steps, and I'll always be there no matter what."

Nico smiled up at Will, and said, "Thank you."

Will leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together, and rubbing his nose against Nico's. "I love you," he whispered, earning another smile from his boyfriend.

Nico whispered back, "I love you too," and wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"You're so cute," he said, quickly kissing Nico's cheek and pulling him in closer.

The two stayed like this for awhile; pulled in close together, slightly swaying to the sound of mumbled voices and white noise. However, they were interrupted by knocking on the closet door. "Two minutes," Leo said from outside, "Wrap it up." He didn't let the two speak before he walked away.

"Ah man, I was starting to enjoy being alone with you," Nico whispered as Will moved his head to look down at him.

"So was I," Will frowned, moving his hand to Nico's cheek.

"You wanna' sneak into my cabin for cuddles later?" he asked, a mischievous smile starting to form.

"Of course I do," Will said, then sighed. "How'd I get such a handsome boyfriend?" he asked.

"Are you blind?" Nico asked him, earning the response of: "Blinded by love."

"Oh, shut up," Nico said, affectionately hitting him in the arm. "You're annoying."

"You still love me," Will cooed, rubbing his nose on Nico's.

Nico pressed his lips together. "Yeah, of course I do," he said, then leaned up and pressed his lips to Will's, feeling him smile into the kiss. They kissed again, though the kisses were barely kisses; neither of them couldn't help but smile, feeling happy because of the love that practically surrounded them.

Outside, the timer went off, and the two separated. Will pressed his lips together in an attempt to savour the kiss a little longer, and Nico tried to wipe the never-ending smile off his face. Percy knocked on the door with the back of his knuckles before opening the door and letting them out.

"I doesn't even look like you guys did anything," Piper said, looking at their unflushed faces and nicely-done hair. Percy, Will, and Nico sat down in their spots from before.

"Good," Nico said, "because we didn't."

"They're waiting until later," Leo said under his breath; Nico thought he heard Reyna snicker.

"Nico, it's your turn," Annabeth told him, changing the subject.

"Right, um..." Nico scanned around the circle, trying to pick someone. "Jason, truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> im tired goodnight


End file.
